Test 1, 2, 3
by Atrus Lysander Valentein
Summary: “Test 1, 2, 3 Joanne said after Mark told her to say something, anything.He replied with a simple “Anything but that...” Mark falls unconscious later in this song... But what if he would not have gotten that horror stricken look on his face after Joanne


**AN: This is a Oneshot Fanfic, Reviews are appreciated, I don't own Rent, or it's charectors, but I do own the plot of this fic! Pardon any errors please. I didn't mean for them to be in hear... On a side note this is note related in any way shape or form To Second Golden Trio!**

"Test, 1, 2, 3..." Maureen's new girlfriend sang, it was right after he had told her to say something, anything... He should have anticipated this, it was not a good idea for him to have told her anything... Now he looked horror stricken for a moment, then with a crash he hit the floor to the sound of.

"Oh My-" He never heard the rest of what she had said, he was having a flashback.

He was in his apartment, in his and Maureen's room, he woke to the sound of, "Good morning Pookey!" It was Maureen, the love of his life, the apple of his eye, he was so lucky to have such a great girlfriend.

"Pookey... I'm Hungry!" she said.

_'Oh great'_ Mark thought, the first of the daily trials and tribulations of my dear Maureen!

"Pookey, before you make breakfast, I have a little game to take place throughout the course of this day. It will take place no day, but today... I call it, 'Test 1, 2, 3' throughout today I will be giving you little tests... And there will only be three, but you have to pass them all... Or I will have to leave and get an apartment of my own.

"Sure... Sounds like fun Honeybear!" Mark said quietly... He had always been good at tests, so this should be a snap, he wouldn't lose Maureen!

"Fine, let's start... Test 1, make me my favorite breakfast of all time!" Maureen told Mark.

_'I should have known this was a game for me to be her slave all day...'_ Mark thought again.

"Yes Honeybear, I'll get right on it!" he said.

He rushed into the kitchen got out eggs, cheese, salsa, onions, mushrooms, and celery... Maureen's favorite breakfast wasn't that-

"OH POOKEY, I want it in bed too!"

-hard to make.

Mark had experience making omelets, because he and Maureen had been dating for almost a year and a half now, and she wanted Omelets almost every day, honestly he didn't know how that woman didn't grow tired of them.

15 minutes later the omelet was ready, and on a tray, he poured Maureen a nice glass of hot Hazelnut coffee with French Vanilla Creamer, and to finish off Mo's favorite breakfast, a slice of cherry-french silk pie!

"Oh Pookey, it looks so delicious!" she said as she wolfed down the pie, then drank the coffee, then ate the omelet... Crazy Maureen always eating dessert first!

At around noon, Maureen called, "Oh Markey, time for test two!"

Mark was sitting in the kitchen playing a game of poker with the guys, laughing and having a good time, when Benny tells Mark, "The Drama Queen Beckons!" Roger, Collins, and Benny laugh, then Mark grumbled, and walked away, to see what his next test was.

"Pookey, go to the Life Café and get me a newspaper!" she said.

"Yes Reeny!" he said as he put on his blue striped scarf, then went down to the life café, talked to the waiter, who gave him his old newspaper in exchange for not coming for a week, "Deal!" Mark said.

He rushed home, to the sound of, "Three... Two... One...Times-"

"MAUREEN, I GOT YOUR PAPER!" Mark said.

"Very good Markey... Now for test three... I want you to... Hmmm... "Go downstairs... and bring my good friend Mimi up, along with her friend Angel!" she said.

As he walked out she whispered, "And you only have 4 minutes to do so." Of course Mark didn't hear her, he was already out the window, and on the floor below.

He knocked on Mimi's window, it opened, and Mimi says, "Oh hi, you're Maureen's Boyfriend, right?"

"Yea, I'm Mark..."

"Good to meet you Mark, I'm Mimi."

Suddenly a person emerged from the shadows causing Mark to jump several feet in the air, "Don't worry Hon, I'm Angel!"

"Good, your both here, Maureen wants to see you!" He said, the three then walked up the fire escape, entered the house and saw Roger, Benny, and Collins still playing cards, Benny waved, Roger looked at Mimi with a goofy grin on his face, and Mimi waved to him. Collins stared adoringly at Angel, and Angel blew a kiss to Collins.

"Two, One, He's done!" Came the call from the bedroom.

"Oops, come on Ladies, Mo wants to see you!" Mark said.

The three walked into the bedroom and Maureen said, "Mark, I'll be going to search for a new Apartment now!" she got out of bed, dressed, then started to leave.

"Honeybear, I brought your friends just like you asked!" he said, "I didn't lose this test!" He said, now on the verge of tears.

"Yes you did, it was 5 minutes, I gave you four!" Maureen kissed Mark, then walked out, down the stairs, then got in a cab, went around the block, to the Ritzier section of apartments, walked up the stairs, and into her new apartment with Joanne.

At that moment, Make opened his eyes to the sound of, "Mark... Mark... Mark... are you alright?" It was Joanne.

"Yea, thanks, now let me get this thing patched, say something, just don't say what you did before!" He said.

"This is weird..." Joanne said.

"It's weird weird..." Mark Agreed.

I assume you know how the rest of the story goes, Me and Joanne became friends, I became friends with Maureen again, Benny became weird, Roger started sating Mimi, Collins dated Angel, and the rest is history... And it all started because of a simple time limit of a stupid game!


End file.
